


Art: Haleth in Thargelion

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Edain, Fanart, Gen, Haladin, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haleth and the Haladin,  in the last desperate days of the siege in Thargelion, trapped inside a stockade in the wilderness by an army of orcs. The orcs had killed Haleth's father Haldad and her brother Haldar and many of their people, and Haleth was left to lead the final defence.</p><p>Acrylic painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Haleth in Thargelion




End file.
